Miss Investigator vs Mr Thief
by Pinboo
Summary: When Ami found Ikuto in her sister’s room, she demanded a throughout investigation. Soon, Ami would discover that there were things she had better not known. Oneshot. AmuxIkuto


Disclaimer : I don't own Shugo Chara. Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit.

Notes: I only read Shugo Chara Manga until chapter 24. And I only watch episode 1, 7, 8, 10, and 33 of the animes in Youtube. So, forgive me if several things are not updated in this fiction. 

Muse: Hinamori Ami's certain hobby that ignites my inspiration. I found her little investigation games towards Ran, Miki, and Suu to be cutely hilarious. So I decided I wanted to test it on Ikuto. Hehe.

Summary: When Ami found Ikuto in her sister's room, she demanded a throughout investigation. Soon, Ami would discover that there were things she had better not known. Oneshot. AmuxIkuto

**: : Miss Investigator vs. Mr. Thief : :**

Hinamori Amu should have realized earlier that her little sister and Tsukiyomi Ikuto could never be compatible.

_And_ that she shouldn't have let the two alone in one room. One was the clingy, demanding little sister who had the queer idea of being the incarnation of Sherlock Holmes and the other one was the perverted violinist who could replace the role of parents in explaining a young kid the classic question: 'How babies are made'. Seriously, when it came to encounter between the two, it would be either one being the dreadful plaything (as Ran, Miki, and Suu often complained –by experience) _or_ the other's mind being corrupted since an early age.

But what could the 6th grader do?

It wasn't her fault that Ikuto (uninvited-ly, unexpectedly, and carelessly) paid her another night visit that night.

It wasn't her fault too that while she was sweating enough from all those perverted acts Ikuto er…did to her, Ami suddenly barged into her room, complaining that she couldn't sleep.

It wasn't her fault too that Ami suddenly screamed, noticing a stranger boy pinning her precious 'Nee-chan' to the wall.

And it definitely wasn't her fault too that suddenly panicked steps of her parents were approaching the room.

Amu had (she swore she had) urged Ikuto to immediately leave, but the annoying guy seemed to gain pleasure by seeing her panicked in her definitely un-cool and un-spicy way. Raising a challenging eyebrow, Ikuto only leaned to the wall casually, conveying silent message like _'Don't you think it's time to introduce me to your parents?'_

.

.

Even in milliseconds, Amu could conclude that it was simply impossible.

First, WHO was Ikuto from the very beginning? Her boyfriend? No, he wasn't –though she wasn't… that disturbed by the idea. (_What was she thinking?!, _her mind screamed)

Second, there was no chance in letting her parents know that she let a boy entered her room late in the middle of the night.

Although that she admitted that there was still 65 % chance that her parents would just scream _'How 'mysteriously-cool'!! Our daughter is having a secret date with a boy in nights __behind__ our back!' _and cheered.

_But still…_

She knew she had to save the situation.

Too bad that all her guardians charas were in Ami's room (Ami insisted earlier that Ran, Miki, and Suu _had to _sleep with her) –asking her guardian charas for help would be hard to do. So, still in panic, Amu pointed at her little sister and said:

"Stay here, and don't tell anybody! Or the bogeyman will come and hunt you down!"

And she also pointed Ikuto and shouted:

"You! Take care of my sister!"

…

In her later realization, Amu added, "Or _much _better, just LEAVE!"

"No way," Ikuto said in his Cheshire cat grin, his eyes still challenging her.

Grunting in frustration, Amu knew that she had to save first things first.

Her parents.

So, stomping out, she walked out of her room, slammed the door closed, and tried to calm her parents. It was hectic and stressful, but could never compare with what was occurring in Amu's room, between the little sweet-loli girl and neko-boy.

"So," Ikuto began. "Ami-chan, eh? You can't sleep? _Afraid _of the nightmare?"

Even the 4-year-old girl could determine underestimating tone when she heard one. Feeling herself being taken easy upon, Ami folded her petite arms in front of her chest and scowled. "I am not afraid! I am brave and cool like Nee-chan!"

"Hm?"

"And who are you?! What are you doing in Nee-chan's room?!"

"What am I doing? Why don't you just guess?"

This little challenge was the one which turned Ami's-investigating-mode on. She darted her suspicious gaze around and concluded. "The window is opened, that's suspicious…Nee-chan's bed is slightly rumpled…that's also suspicious… And there's a stranger I don't know, that's the most suspicious of all…" the little girl then narrowed her eyes and put her hand on her chin in analytical gesture.

"So, who do you think am I?" Ikuto said as stealthily and soundlessly jumped from the bed in front of Ami. He sat down Indian-style in front of her and smirked even wider once noticing the little girl's dislike of their proximity.

"You must be the bad guy!"

Ikuto shrugged playfully. "I know I'm not exactly a good guy. But be more specific? What kind of a bad guy you think I am, hm?"

"You're a… "Ami paused and closed her eyes as if she was getting a flick of inspiration. "You're a thief!"

"Well, the kiddy king always referred me as one, but –"

"I know I'm right! You are a thief!" Ami exclaimed proudly as slamming her petite hand into the floor (she cringed in pain at this, but as Miss Investigator, of course, she couldn't show her weakness to the criminal –Investigator Code #4… or stuffs) and demanded more. "Now, Mr. Thief, you are going to answer all my questions, do you get it?"

Ikuto merely smirked.

Ami was enraged. "Reply to my questions!"

"Yes, yes, Miss. I get it. I will answer to all your questions,"

The light-brown-haired girl snorted in an attempt to look cool and she began with her first question.

"What is your name, ?"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi," he replied quickly.

Ami blinked. "Er… repeat once again, ?"

"...Mi,"

"I know that," Ami replied. "Now, Mr. Tsuki…er…Tsukimi.."

"Tsukiyomi,"

"I know that!" she wailed. "But since you're a thief, then I will call you as !"

His amused grin never left his handsome feature. "As you wish, Miss,"

"Silence! You will not speak unless I give you permission to!" Ami cutely slammed her hand to the floor again –learning by experience not to slam it too hard now. "Now, Mr. Thief. It's time for you to confess, what have you stolen from my Nee-chan?"

"Her sister?"

Despite Ami's intention to remain cool, this little comment by Ikuto had made the girl took horrified steps back. To this, Ikuto only chuckled and laughed lightly, murmuring something Ami vaguely heard like _'as naïve as her sister'_. The little outburst had made the girl furious. No one could have the right to insult her big sister. Humph-ing, she then walked closer and glared at the dark-eyed guy. "Answer my question seriously, !"

"Originally I intended to steal her guardian eggs,"

The little girl's eyes widened at this. She knew that he meant Ran, Miki, and Suu –her favorite…er…talking doll? "You cant' stole those three –"

"I failed. Don't worry,"

"Hmph,"

"But I have new target right now,"

"What else do you plan to steal, Mr. Thief?! Confess!"

"Hmm… It's Amu's. Something private to her,"

"Something private?" Ami's forehead wrinkled slightly as she tried to list her sister's private things that were possibly Neko-boy's target of operation. "My sister's diary?"

"Ah… Amu writes a diary?" he raised an interested eyebrow.

"No, no, he seems to just know, so that mustn't be it," the two-tailed girl murmured to herself before giving another shot. "Er… My sister's photo?"

"Nope. I already take some myself," Ikuto replied. Naively, Ami didn't recognize this as signs of something that spelled S.T.A.L.K.E.R.

"My sister's homework?"

"I am in High School. Surely I don't need to see an elementary kid's homework, eh?"

"Hm," Ami murmured as grabbing a nearby pencil on the floor, used it as a fake cigar, and posed like the detectives she often saw in TV. "This case is so mysterious,"

…

A minute passed, and Ami didn't come up with new guess, so Ikuto played the role. "I'll confess. I did try to steal your sister's panty,"

Silence.

Oh, if only the pink-haired girl was there to hear this blunt honesty…

But Amu wasn't present, her sister was.

Ami blinked again. "Why would you want my sister's panty, Mr. Thief? Is it because you want one for yourself too? You don't have one?"

Ikuto chuckled at this. "No, I want it because…I am an imaginative guy,"

"Imaginative?"

"Yes. I always dream of keeping your sister's panty while imagining things…"

"…imagining what?"

"If I continue then we will go a little more than PG-13 there, don't we? And you're barely 5 years old,"

Her defense rose again. "Do not underestimate me!"

The Tsukiyomi guy laughed before continuing, "Don't worry, Miss Investigator, I never succeeded stealing your sister's panty, though."

"Of course!" Ami folded her arms in front of her chest proudly and said, "Nee-chan is strong! Nee-chan is my idol! won't be able to defeat Nee-chan!" she paused for a moment before continuing. "But even though you failed in stealing Nee-chan's things, you still are to me!"

"Oh, Miss Investigator, I am much eviler than just that,"

Ami frowned again in irritation. Surely, this was the most unpredictable suspect she had ever investigated! But Ami knew that she was going to win anyway… "So, Mr. Thief, you admit that you have more sins? What are those?" she said seriously.

Little girl was really into the game.

And the violinist was more than thrilled. If only Yoru were there, he was sure that he would also enjoy playing with Hinamori Amu's little sister too.

"My other sins? Hm…I am also a deceiver actually,"

"A decei – what?"

"A deceiver. A trickster. Someone who tricks the other?"

The little girl's eyes widened in accusation. "You trick my sister?!"

"Aa," he said simply, being anything but guilty. "It's always my greatest pleasure tricking her,"

Ami frowned. As the interrogation went by, she decided that she disliked (and too!) more and more. Her big sister was mostly feeling the same way (all those shouting and red faces of her sister must be signs that she was furious too, right?), so Ami knew that her senses was telling her the right thing. Mr. Thief was a bad man and she would be the one who set justice! "What did you trick my sister into?! Confess!"

"I once tricked her so that I can bite her ear,"

"Bite?!"

"I also have tricked her so that I can sleep on her thigh," he paused to give his usual playful gaze. "She felt so soft and warm. I love your Sister's thigh,"

Perhaps Ami grew up too fast for a toddler, but either way, she could instantly tell that what Ikuto had said was… indecent. Ami frowned. Ami _really, really _disliked .

"Oh, and there are also many other countless time when I hug her. Countless," he repeated the stressed point. "Too bad that her body hasn't fully developed now. But I'm sure that in a year or two, your sister's body will be a pleasure to my eyes…"

Ami gulped.

"…pleasure to my hand," Ikuto mercilessly continue.

Ami's petite body was trembling.

"…pleasure to my tongue,"

She wasn't old enough to understand, but she knew that had just said something _nasty. _She didn't like it. Ami was at a brim of tears. "D-don't you dare eat my Nee-chaaaan…!"

"I can't help it, Ami-chan. Your sister is too… tempting,"

The cute-looking little girl shook her head, trying to get off all the bad influence the kitty boy had given her.

And yet, Ikuto was still pitiless, even to the poor little girl. "You know what else I plan to do with your sister?"

The little sister realized by now that she couldn't let herself hear any other words from Mr. Thief. She knew she couldn't admit defeat yet –her reputation as a qualified investigator would be ruined –, but she didn't really feel like questioning the boy again. "That's enough, Mr. Thief! We have too many proofs already! Your verdict is that you are guilty! Case closed!"

"But Ami-chan, you haven't heard my plans for your sister…"

"I SAID Case Closed!"

"At nights… night like this one… I will come again, and perhaps I'll bring a rope, tie her down, you know? She's too stubborn sometimes, so I'm gonna make sure that she can not rebel. Making sure that she is under my order and mine only…"

"Nee-chan is not yours…!!"

"Amu will hesitate at first, like usual," he chuckled as if giving Ami clue that he had known her big sister's habit in and out. "But I know that once I kiss her, she will slowly succumb,"

"Don't you dare kiss Nee-chan!"

Ami's protests went ignored, of course, as Ikuto continued torturing the little girl with his own perverted insight. "I'll be gentle for her first time. I haven't decided whether I will fully claim her or not, dealing with the law and society nowadays is so much tiring, hn? But I will make sure that I will be the first guy to see her wholly. To touch her entirely,"

"I don't wanna hear anymore!!" Ami screeched as trying to wrap her hands on her ears.

But Ikuto wasn't finished. Calmly retracting Ami's little arms away, he made sure the brown-haired girl heard every single word. "And I think, until she's legally ready, I'll warm her up _every _night. I'll give her early lessons. Your sister is smart; I know she will catch up easily,"

Ami didn't know what kind of lessons Mr. Thief was going to teach to her sister, but the little girl knew exactly that it wouldn't be nice. Mr. Thief was a bad guy. Ami officially hated bad guy.

"Perhaps I'll even let you watch, Ami-chan? To have your own early lessons too? What do you think? Then you'll hear your sister's moans of pleasure…"

"I DON'T WANT TO!!"

"… And you'll also learn that Amu isn't that cool and brave. You'll find out that she is my slave and she will surrender to me,"

"Nee-chan is strong…" The sight was heartbreaking. Ami was bawling her eyes out –tears flowed endlessly from her round eyes.

"And you will hear her whisper my name, urging me to continue what my ministrations on her thigh…"

"STOP IT!!!"

"…she will beg me to continue my kisses… lower…"

"I SAID I don't wanna hear anymore! I don't want to –" Ami's tears were falling more and more. Poor Ami, she shouldn't really have believed the neko-boy for saying that he would not go the boundaries of PG-13 earlier.

"And later, when she's ready, she's going to scream my name as I enter –"

The door then slammed opened.

Amu walked inside her own room with evident fatigue (convincing a pair of exaggerating husband and wife was NEVER an easy job. Oh, by the way, she guessed right. Her parents did squeal in happiness in while accusing their daughter hiding a boy in her room. To this, of course, Amu neglected. Even though Amu knew that the Hinamori couples would be gleeful if the found out Ikuto was _often _there in her room, the Joker couldn't risk the passing the boundaries). And the sight that greeted her in her room wasn't exactly the sight that would ease her troubled mind.

Ikuto was sitting casually in his usual grin –his cat ears had unconsciously popped out.

And Ami…

Tears flowed down her chubby cheek, and the pig-tailed little girl immediately jumped to her sister and clenched her tight.

"NEE-CHAN, DON'T GO OUT WITH HIM!!!"Ami whined.

Amu blinked at first, but immediately knew the source of all these problems. Glaring at the Cat boy, she dangerously muttered, "Ikuto… what lies did you tell my sister?"

"I don't tell lies, Amu. What I told your sister will all come true anyway. You hear that, Ami-chan? They will all come _true,_" Ikuto said with a wink.

"I WON'T LET YOU!!"

Amu sighed in exasperation. "That's enough. I don't wanna have any trouble explaining things to my parents anymore. Ami, you go back to sleep. And Ikuto, out you go,"

"How cold, Amu? You're sure you don't want me to warm you up?"

The sexy smirk was making it harder for Amu to control her blushes. Perhaps, thanks to Ami's presence that she could manage to keep her cool that time. "Ikuto. Go."

"Fine, fine," Ikuto heaved a fake sigh and stood up. He then looked down and saw the frowning Hinamori Ami. It amused him to see the sight of the little girl who clearly was too protective towards her big sister. "Don't frown at me like that, Ami-chan," he said as bending down and whispered an extra something that made Ami screeched in utter disagreement.

"I WON'T!!" Ami screamed to the opened window. Neko-boy was already out of sight –gone with the night's breeze.

.

.

.

_"You're going to call me 'Brother' one day,"_

**: : The End : :**

A.N: Poor Ami! She's too young for Ikuto's smexy-ness. Haha. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! I'm glad that I'm finally able to submit something as an Amuto shipper! And please, tell me your opinion about this one-shot, okay? Thanks!


End file.
